Parceiros
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Aioria precisa cumprir missão com Shaka, mas os dois são muito diferentes no modo de pensar e de agir! Além disso, Aioria está irritado com o preconceito que sofre por ser "irmão de um traidor". Como eles se sairão juntos?
1. Capítulo 1

Aioria parou na saída da casa de Peixes, olhando para o caminho de rosas. Podia sentir o aroma venenoso e até ficou um pouco tonto. Afrodite aproximou-se, com seu orgulhoso sorriso.

"Tome cuidado, Aioria. Se chegar muito perto, pode acabar morto por minhas rosas. Seria um fim vergonhoso ao cavaleiro de Leão, não acha?"

"Eu preciso ir à sala do mestre. Pode tirar essas rosas do caminho?"

"Depende... O que pretende fazer no salão do mestre?"

"Eu fui requisitado por ele. Por que está tão desconfiado?"

"Por quê? Ora, parece que você não se conhece, não é verdade? Você é Aioria... irmão do traidor Aioros. É o suficiente para eu desconfiar, não?"

"Afrodite... Eu não sou o meu irmão. E eu não tolero que digam essas coisas dele."

"Uma coisa é tolerar calúnias. Outra é aceitar a verdade."

"Já chega! Me deixe passar, Afrodite!"

Afrodite riu e queimou o cosmos. Logo um caminho surgiu no meio do carpete envenenado de rosas, isento de veneno.

"Cuidado para não andar muito à margem. Elas estão loucas para matar alguém."

Com um olhar de repulsa, Aioria passou pela casa de Peixes e seguiu adiante até o salão do mestre. Não fazia muito tempo que tinha conquistado a armadura de Leão, e os cavaleiros de ouro eram tudo menos amigáveis com ele. Não importava quantos anos passassem; a memória do 'traidor Aioros' ainda perdurava.

Abriu a porta e aproximou-se. Ajoelhou-se, tal como mandava a etiqueta, com a cabeça baixa.

"Mestre. Vim conforme o solicitado. Em que posso ser útil?"

"Aioria. Vejo que chegou na hora. Vamos aguardar mais um pouco, pois pedi que Shaka de Virgem também viesse."

"Shaka...?"

"Eu quero que vocês dois realizem uma missão para mim."

Shaka chegou alguns minutos depois, sem pressa. Seus gestos não se diferenciaram de Aioria: caminhou até o lado do colega e ajoelhou-se.

"Mestre. O senhor deseja confiar alguma missão a mim?"

"Shaka", respondeu o mestre. "Há uma missão que quero que cumpra para mim, junto com o cavaleiro Aioria de Leão."

"Entendi... Para chamar dois cavaleiros de ouro, deve ser um trabalho de relativa gravidade."

"Trata-se de uma investigação a ser conduzida com redobrada cautela. Surgiram notícias em diversos pontos da costa do Mediterrâneo sobre um monstro marinho venenoso de nove cabeças que estaria devastando vilas e devorando civis. Dizem que a fera possui mais ou menos dez metros de altura."

"Essa descrição parece muito com a da Hidra de Lerna", apontou Shaka. "Mas Héracles, filho de Zeus, acabou com ela quando realizava seus doze trabalhos. Ela deveria estar morta."

"Isso mesmo, Shaka. E no entanto, ela reviveu nos tempos modernos. Eu quero que vocês eliminem esse perigo da costa do mediterrâneo e também investiguem a causa do renascimento desse monstro mitológico. Quero que partam imediatamente."

"Sim, mestre", responderam, em uníssono.

Levantaram-se e saíram do salão do mestre. Aioria, desconfiado, olhou para Shaka, com quem nunca tinha conversado direito, apesar de serem vizinhos. O cavaleiro de Virgem sempre permanecia meditando, e era estranho até mesmo ter de interrompê-lo para pedir permissão para passar pelo templo de Virgem.

"Eu irei para o seu templo quando ficar pronto", informou Shaka, de forma neutra. "Não se atrase, Aioria."

Shaka foi descendo as escadas sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Era como se Aioria nem estivesse presente, ou como se os dois não tivessem de descer juntos apesar de tomarem o mesmo caminho. Quando passavam por uma casa, Shaka educadamente pedia permissão apenas para ele. Aioria, portanto, repetia o pedido logo em seguida.

Preparar a sacola foi rápido. Aioria tinha sempre uma bagagem pronta para partir, que podia ser aumentada ou diminuída, de acordo com a duração da missão. Quando se tratava de uma investigação, preparava-se para uma viagem de longa duração.

Shaka apareceu pouco tempo depois, trazendo sua própria bagagem, muito menor à de Aioria. Parou em seu templo e soltou as palavras:

"Acha que vamos perder tanto tempo a ponto de levar uma bagagem tão grande, Aioria?"

"Como sabe o que eu estou carregando se está sempre com os olhos fechados?"

"Posso ouvir o ruído do atrito da sacola sobre as suas costas, e saber exatamente qual é o peso dela."

"Às vezes, tenho a impressão de que seus olhos estão sempre abertos, Shaka."

Shaka sorriu de maneira misteriosa e seguiu para as escadas que davam acesso à casa de Câncer.

"O mestre mandou que partíssemos imediatamente. Não vamos mais perder tempo."

Aioria ajeitou suas coisas nas costas, pegou a urna vazia da armadura e foi atrás do colega.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tinham parado na cidade mais próxima onde acontecera o acidente. Aioria puxou um mapa da sacola, onde havia marcado todas as vilas e cidades atacadas. Shaka, sentado à mesa da taverna onde tinham se hospedado, tranquilamente bebia um chá.

"Segundo a ordem de aparição da hidra, estes serão os próximos lugares a serem atacados. A menos que interrompamos no meio do caminho, via maritmo. O único problema disso é colocarmos as vidas dos condutores em risco. O que você acha, Shaka?"

Ele não respondeu. Continuou solvendo o chá, vagarosamente.

"Shaka, não é possível que você escute a minha sacola roçando nas minhas costas, mas não possa me escutar. Fale alguma coisa!"

"Não sou surdo", respondeu Shaka. "E você é muito barulhento, Aioria."

"O que disse? Shaka, eu não estou querendo briga com você, eu só estou tentando trabalhar! Afinal, o mestre pediu para que nós dois cumpríssemos esta missão. Nós devemos trabalhar em equipe!"

"Você é muito barulhento. Acalme-se e ouça o mundo ao seu redor, Aioria. Às vezes, basta olhar à sua volta para encontrar a resposta que deseja."

"Eu não estou aqui para discutir suas filosofias. Eu quero salvar essas vilas. Você não? Imagine o sofrimento dessas pessoas por causa do monstro."

"As pessoas sofrem, Aioria, com ou sem o monstro. Isso não é motivo para nos apressarmos."

"Como não? Escute, se você continuar distante assim, eu serei obrigado a realizar esta missão sozinho."

"O mestre disse que nós devemos trabalhar juntos. Se a hidra for a mesma que Heracles derrotou, é possível mesmo que dois cavaleiros de ouro sejam necessários para esta missão. Se você se separar de mim, seremos punidos pelo mestre. Ao mesmo tempo, não devemos nos apressar. Aioria, antes de atravessar o rio, a lógica é prestarmos atenção na profundidade das águas e na força da correnteza para não acabarmos afogados."

"Eu já disse que seu papo furado não me interessa."

"Então confie em mim. Você não pode confiar em mim, no cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem?"

"Eu não confio em ninguém."

"Você confiaria no seu irmão Aioros?"

"Cale a boca, Shaka! Meu irmão não tem nada a ver com isso! Meta-se nos seus problemas!"

Shaka sorriu, mesmo tendo Aioria agarrado sua camisa em tom de ameaça.

"Estou vendo que seu irmão ainda é um problema não solucionado. Ele é ainda uma ferida aberta em seu espírito, e isso o torna arisco como um felino. Mesmo que não possa entender os meus pensamentos, você deve saber que esse seu problema o impede de confiar em mim, que sou seu aliado. Você não pode deixar o seu problema de lado e fazer como estou sugerindo, Aioria? Eu, Shaka de Virgem, sei muito bem o que estou fazendo."

Aioria sentia vontade de surrá-lo. Queria desfigurar todas as caras que viessem falar de seu irmão. Mas estavam no meio de uma missão, e qualquer agressão a Shaka lhe conferiria uma bela punição. Largou-o, irritado, e saiu da mesa.

"Vou voltar para o meu quarto. Avise quando finalmente acordar para a realidade."

Shaka continuou solvendo o chá com calma, prestando atenção no entorno.

Aioria não tinha reparado, mas dois homens, no canto do estabelecimento, conversavam sobre a hidra. Shaka terminou sua xícara, levantou-se e foi conversar com eles.

"Desculpem incomodá-los. Mas é eu fiquei curioso com essa história que vocês estão contando... Esse monstro marinho... Como ele era?"


	3. Capítulo 3

Aioria andava impaciente pelo corredor, ora olhando para o ambiente, ora lendo os títulos dos livros nas prateleiras. Shaka continuava parado no mesmo ponto, folheando uma pilha de livros. Aioria parou de repente, irritado.

"Shaka, você soube que houve outro ataque? Ou não escutou bem? Nós devíamos estar lá, protegendo as pessoas! Você tem noção de quantas vidas perdemos com sua falta de atitude? Não é hora de ficar fazendo comprinhas! Precisamos ajudar as pessoas!"

"Mesmo que nós nos apressássemos, não chegaríamos a tempo de impedir o ataque, Aioria. O monstro marinho está fazendo um trajeto, e você sabe que ele está distante demais para o alcançarmos antes da destruição da cidade. Por outro lado, eu encontrei um material muito bom sobre o assunto. Você quer ler?"

"Nós não temos tempo para ler. Devemos lutar, atacar, fazer o nosso dever! Deixe esses livros e vamos embora!"

"Eu vou comprar alguns deles. Não se importa, não é?"

"O que me incomoda, Shaka, é que você está demorando demais fazendo turismo nas cidades quando devia estar lutando contra a Hidra! Se demorarmos mais, ela vai atacar mais vilas, e você não terá a maldita desculpa de que não chegaríamos a tempo."

"Quanto a isso, você tem razão. Mas não se preocupe. Eu já terminei a minha preparação. Vamos passar no caixa, porque quero comprar estes livros. E então nós iremos direto para a próxima cidade, a fim de que você possa se divertir com a hidra."

"Já não era sem tempo. Se o mestre questionar, direi que foi você quem decidiu parar nos lugares para fazer turismo, não se esqueça!"

Shaka seguiu calmo até a atendente da loja e pagou por dois livros que tinha selecionado. Aioria sentia raiva só de olhar para eles, mas Shaka carregou-os com zelo e ia lendo sempre que podia. Mesmo sem poder enxergar, conseguia sentir a textura da tinta sobre o papel, utilizando o cosmos para apurar ainda mais seu sentido do tato. Parou um pouco de ler quando as bufadas de Aioria passaram a incomodá-lo.

"Não adianta ficar bravo. O que devemos fazer agora é seguir adiante com a nossa missão."

"Shaka... Você não se preocupa nem um pouco com essas pessoas? Afinal, os cavaleiros de Athena lutam pela paz e pela justiça, não é? É nosso dever ajudá-las."

"Pela paz e pela justiça...", repetiu Shaka.

"É isso mesmo! Essas pessoas estão sendo atacadas, suas vilas estão sendo destruídas. Nossa missão é impedir isso e restabelecer a paz nas vilas."

"Quer dizer que você acha que cumprir esta missão seja praticar justiça."

"Mas é claro que sim!"

Shaka riu baixo, dentro de seu estilo quieto e superior.

"Tolo."

"Por que está me chamando de tolo, Shaka? Eu não entendi. Sou um cavaleiro de Athena, que jurou lutar pela justiça e a paz no mundo! Por que acha isso engraçado?"

"Eu sinceramente esperava mais do irmão de Aioros. Não acredito que devo explicar para você. Se bem que... será mais interessante se você compreender com sua própria experiência... Tenha paciência, e eu responderei quando a hora certa chegar."

"Eu realmente não consigo te entender, Shaka", resmungou Aioria.

Shaka sorriu paciente.

"Parece que o nosso monstro está indo por um caminho muito bem definido. Até mesmo um tolo como você sabe para onde devemos ir agora. Mas pela velocidade com que os ataques estão acontecendo..."

"Ele está indo relativamente devagar."

"Sim. Nós provavelmente chegaremos a tempo de deter o ataque, e ainda teremos de esperá-lo."

"Mas vamos indo. Eu prefiro esperar por ele do que fazer hora e depois ter uma surpresa nada agradável."

"Sim, desta vez eu concordo com você."

Aioria já estava farto de Shaka. Não queria mais que o companheiro interferisse na missão. Apesar de o cavaleiro de Virgem ocupar o cargo de cavaleiro de ouro por mais tempo, sentia que ele era apenas um fardo a ser arrastado pela região.


	4. Capítulo 4

Era noite. Chegaram cedo à vila que seria, provavelmente, o próximo alvo, e descansavam no quarto que tinham alugado. Por conta das despesas de viagem, acabaram no mesmo cômodo, para desgosto do cavaleiro de Leão. Shaka meditava no chão, enquanto Aioria cuidava da própria armadura, limpando cada peça com cuidado.

Quando terminou, deitou-se na cama e deu um profundo suspiro. Shaka parou e fitou-o.

"Você virou cavaleiro por causa da paz e da justiça na Terra?"

"No começo, não. Era porque eu queria ser como o meu irmão. Não o meu irmão que traiu o Santuário. Mas como ele era antes."

"Aioros de Sagitário era conhecido por sua benevolência e coragem, além das técnicas de alto grau de dificuldade. Ele era um verdadeiro exemplo a ser seguido por outros cavaleiros de Athena, não é verdade?"

"É raro você lembrar disso. Ninguém costuma lembrar dele assim."

"Pode ser que você também não."

"Eu lembro todos os dias."

"Disso eu não tenho dúvida... Mas não me refiro a isso. Quando alguém diz a você que seu irmão foi um traidor, você não tenta defendê-lo com esse passado glorioso que ele teve. Por quê?"

Aioria sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama e olhou para o colega.

"Porque quando faço isso, as pessoas dizem que ele só estava fingindo, e que a traição dele é a prova inquestionável de infidelidade."

"E o que você acha sobre isso? Você acha que seu irmão de fato tentou matar Athena?"

"Todos dizem que ele tentou. Se eu dissesse o contrário, estaria duvidando do próprio mestre do Santuário."

"Mas você acredita nisso?"

"Eu continuo não querendo acreditar. Eu só queria que as pessoas esquecessem isso, sabe? Cada vez que alguém lembra que Aioros de Sagitário traiu o Santuário... A velha cicatriz dói, porque eu não consigo aceitar. Quando eu era pequeno, acompanhei meu irmão em muitas missões... E ele nunca demonstrou infidelidade, em momento algum... Meu irmão não era bom apenas em fachada, e disso eu não tenho dúvida. O que aconteceu naquele dia... Eu realmente não sei. Só tinha sete anos na época."

"Achei que você pudesse me fornecer mais informações sobre o que houve. Mas estou vendo que não."

"Shaka, você acredita que meu irmão Aioros foi o traidor?"

"Eu acredito que Aioros seja de fato um traidor. E acredito que Aioros também foi um esplêndido cavaleiro. Só acho que aconteceu algo além da nossa visão... Algo que o levou a essa traição. Mas eu acho muito empobrecedor dizer que Aioros é tudo o que dizem. Afinal de contas, como você disse, ele teve um passado perfeito."

"E você acredita no que todos dizem? Que eu possa ser um traidor só por ter o sangue do meu irmão?"

"Você nunca demonstrou sinal disso. É verdade que Aioros também nunca demonstrou sinais de que trairia o Santuário, mas eu não acho que devamos fazer julgamentos com base no berço. Se isso fosse verdade, eu, que nasci miserável e passando fome, jamais teria chegado ao posto de cavaleiro de ouro. Por esse motivo, não o vejo como um traidor, nem como alguém que possa nos trair."

"E você respeita o meu irmão?"

"Se ele saísse do túmulo, seria o meu dever de cavaleiro pô-lo de volta na terra. Mas isso não muda o fato de ele ter sido um grande cavaleiro."

Aioria respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar num suspiro. Olhou para baixo, relembrando o fatídico dia.

"Eu devia estar furioso por você dizer que mataria o meu irmão... Mas não estou. Já faz muitos anos que não ouço alguém falar que meu irmão foi um grande cavaleiro. Na verdade, é a primeira vez desde aquele dia..."

"Eu não tenho por que falar mal de seu irmão. Eu já estive numa missão com ele uma vez."

"Isso é verdade, Shaka?"

"Foi com certeza muito mais tranquilo do que com você."

"Desculpe se eu sou direto demais para cumprir a missão!", respondeu Aioria, fechando a cara.

Shaka riu.

"Eu aprendi muito com o seu irmão. Ele não era um cavaleiro como os outros. Ele tinha muito conhecimento, e refletia profundamente sobre o mundo que o cercava. Mesmo assim, era um homem com opiniões diferentes das minhas, e nós nos respeitamos desde o início da missão. Você gostaria de saber como foi?"

"Sim, é lógico."

"Era uma missão de resgate, perto da minha casa, na Índia. Havia rumores de um monstro no rio Ganges, e eu mesmo o tinha visto."

"Ah... Eu lembro disso. Ele viajou sozinho, porque queria que eu treinasse uns golpes novos. Até pedi para ir com ele, mas acho que a missão era arriscada demais para ele me levar."

"É... na época, eu também era muito novo. Você e eu temos a mesmo idade, afinal. Meu mestre era a voz que eu conhecia no templo: o próprio Buda. Quando o seu irmão apareceu na minha vila, perguntou para cada morador sobre o monstro. Eu fui o único a vê-lo, por isso ele me levou na missão, dizendo para ficar um pouco atrás. Mas ficou bastante surpreso quando descobriu que eu já possuía o cosmos."

"Você já tinha cosmos naquela época?"

"Sabe tão bem quanto eu que pessoas desenvolvem o cosmos em ritmos diferenciados."

"Mesmo assim... É incrível."

"Seu irmão me contou então sobre a deusa Athena e sobre o Santuário dos cavaleiros. E quando ele me falava da deusa, era como se falasse da própria filha. Era impossível negar o sentimento que ele tinha com ela."

"Ele falava mesmo muito nela..."

"Foi ele quem me sugeriu fazer o treino para tornar-me um cavaleiro de Athena. Eu lhe contei sobre o princípio da vida e da morte, que tinha aprendido no templo. E ele me respondeu que a morte era tão natural quanto a vida, e que o trabalho de um verdadeiro cavaleiro é buscar o equilíbrio entre as formas de vida para que todas possam ter o direito de sentir alegrias e tristezas. Para ele, esse era o conceito de justiça."

"Equilíbrio...?"

"Sim. Ele passou a me contar muitas histórias sobre o Santuário enquanto investigávamos. E quando o monstro apareceu..."

Shaka sorriu e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

"O que foi, Shaka? Conte o resto."

"Vou contar depois de a nossa hidra aparecer. Será mais interessante assim."

"O que uma história tem a ver com a outra?"

"Tudo a ver. Mas está tarde agora. Acho melhor nós dormirmos. Se a hidra aparecer amanhã de manhã, estaremos bem descansados para lidar com ela."

"Mas Shaka...!"

O colega ignorou-o. Arrumou sua cama para dormir e enfiou-se sob o cobertor. Aioria, sem ter como arrancar o final da história do outro, deu-se por vencido e também foi dormir.


	5. Capítulo 5

Viram a movimentação das águas antes dos moradores. Shaka foi o primeiro a perceber por ter os sentidos mais aguçados. Aioria procedeu com o trabalho de evacuação, para que pudessem lidar com a fera sem se preocupar com civis. Shaka, por sua vez, criou duas barreiras cósmicas para que a hidra não pudesse avançar ou retroceder, enquanto esperava o parceiro.

Quando Aioria retornou, Shaka ainda detinha a criatura.

"Terminou?"

"Foi um pouco trabalhoso, mas todos estão a salvo. Agora podemos lutar."

"Tome cuidado, Aioria. Esse monstro é capaz de matar apenas com o seu hálito venenoso."

"Entendi. Acho que não precisamos dos dois para lidar com uma criatura dessas. Apenas mantenha a sua barreira erguida para que ele não possa fugir."

"Certo. Quero ver como o cavaleiro de Leão se sai com esse problema. Pode ir tranquilo, Aioria."

"Finalmente! Agora fique quieto e assista!"

Aioria saltou para a água, na direção do monstro. Depois de passar pela barreira de Shaka, encarou a criatura, que devia ter pouco mais de dez metros. Queimou o cosmos e lançou um golpe fraco, apenas para chamar a atenção. Afinal, não achava justo atacar de surpresa.

Oito das cabeças guincharam de irritação e logo se atiraram feito loucas para cima dele. Aioria até pensou em destruir uma das cabeças, mas lembrou-se da lenda: quando uma cabeça era cortada, duas surgiam no lugar. E nove já era um número bastante problemático.

Logo Aioria notou que os ataques não podiam ser coordenados. Se fossem, certamente estaria perdido. Desviava sem problemas, mas, a cada baforada na água, surgiam peixes inertes ao seu lado. Permanecer na água não era uma opção. Saltou para as costas da criatura, fazendo com que as oito cabeças tentassem mordê-lo. A nona olhava para outra direção, e Aioria já estava ocupado demais para preocupar-se com ela.

"Hum... realmente", comentou Shaka.

"O que disse?", respondeu Aioria, movimentando-se sem parar. Queria atacar as costas do animal, mas não conseguia encontrar uma brecha.

"Nada. Eu só estava pensando alto. Sobre o que me disseram na taverna da primeira vila em que paramos."

"Disseram algo sobre a hidra e eu não soube? O que disseram?"

"Você estava muito barulhento no dia, por isso nem prestou atenção ao que as pessoas diziam em volta."

Aioria saltou sobre uma das cabeças e desviou de outra. A primeira cabeça foi imediatamente arrancada, criando duas no lugar. Fora sem querer, mas agora havia mais uma atacante. Aioria enxugou o suor e logo voltou a desviar dos ataques.

"Esqueça isso, Shaka! O que disseram?"

"Um marinheiro me contou que a hidra não tinha nove cabeças, mas oito; enquanto o amigo do bar comentava que a hidra tinha nove cabeças, de acordo com as notícias. Eu achei a história muito curiosa, porque esse marinheiro teve o barco destruído pela fera. Então por que ele teria errado na conta? Vejo que agora temos a resposta. Uma das cabeças não luta."

"Mas as outras, sim! Alguma ideia? Acha que uma tocha para cauterizar os pescoços funcionará?"

"Não para uma criatura desse tamanho. Mas se você tivesse lido os livros que comprei, já teria uma ideia muito clara do que fazer."

"Você só estava fazendo turismo!"

"Oh... Ainda pensa assim. Pois bem. Descubra a resposta sozinho, Aioria."

Foi uma investida não coordenada, mas que impossibilitou qualquer fuga. Aioria arrancou duas cabeças, fez surgir mais quatro, e as dez atacantes diminuíam cada vez mais suas chances de esquiva.

"Certo... Desculpe! Eu estava errado!"

"Foi bem rápido", sorriu Shaka. "Pois bem... O livro dizia que a tocha usada por Héracles era gigantesca... media vinte metros."

"Tudo isso?"

"Sim. A hidra, na verdade, possui mais de quarenta metros de altura. Mas nós não somos semideuses, nem podemos cauterizar os pescoços facilmente. Outra solução que o livro me deu foi a de cobrir os ferimentos com a pele da própria criatura. Pois quando a carne alcança a pele, pára de crescer."

"Por que você não me disso isso antes?"

"Você sabe por quê."

Aioria desviou a tempo de não ter o veneno espirrado no rosto. Entretanto, teve um pouco derramado no braço, causando uma intensa dor. O cavaleiro afastou-se da cabeça que o atacava, mas teve de continuar se movimentando.

"Só preciso da pele do pescoço..."

Avançou sobre a cabeça mais agressiva. Seu golpe decepou a cabeça com perfeição. Sem perder nem uma fração de segundo, segurou a carne venenosa da hidra e rasgou a pele, apesar de ter as mãos envenadas com o movimento. Às pressas, prendeu a pele à carne que já voltava a crescer. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para fixar o improvisado remendo, mas o pescoço não mais cresceu.

"Funcionou. Agora as outras..."

Aioria arrancou mais um pedaço de pele da cabeça decepada. Sentia as mãos queimarem com a substância, e perguntou-se se conseguiria chegar à última daquela forma. Saltou sobre o pescoço de outra cabeça com a pele numa das mãos. Puxou o punho, queimou o cosmos. Tomou o cuidado de dar o golpe de forma a direcionar o veneno para a direção oposta. Rapidamente cobriu o ferimento com a pele e costurou-o com uma tira de couro do próprio animal.

"Seus braços vão cair antes de chegar à última cabeça", observou Shaka. "Você tem certeza de que quer trabalhar sozinho?"

Pensou um pouco. Era trabalho demais, e Shaka não estava sem razão. Entretanto, aquelas barreiras eram absolutamente necessárias.

"A prioridade é a segurança da vila", respondeu. "Eu aceito a ajuda que não coloca isso em risco. O que dá para fazer nesse sentido?"

O sorriso calmo de Shaka quase virou um riso.

"Manter a barreira é um esforço mínimo. O seu forte é a velocidade, mas lidar com esse couro venenoso exige mais do que isso. Você só precisa de alguns braços a mais. Eu posso fornecê-los para você."

"É o suficiente", respondeu o parceiro. "Conto com você, Shaka!"

O cosmos de Shaka espalhou à sua volta. Parecia uma ilusão, mas eram vários braços com a armadura de Virgem, como se Shaka tivesse centenas de braços espalhados no espaço. Aioria não esperava receber a ajuda de braços, no sentido literal.

"Que mau gosto..."

"Se quiser, eu posso recolhê-los", sorriu Shaka. "Mas terá de lidar com a hidra sem a minha ajuda."

"Não... Eu posso conviver com essas coisas...", respondeu, meio enojado.

Ainda havia couro para aproveitar das cabeças decepadas. Aioria mergulhou rapidamente na água, contando com a proteção de sua armadura. Chutou o gigantesco pescoço e atirou o seu Lightning Plasma. A carne desintegrou-se, e o couro foi cuidadosamente cortado em pedaços, ideais para cobrir os pescoços. E as várias mãos fornecidas por Shaka agarraram as bordas envenenadas para Aioria.

"Agora vá", instruiu Shaka. "Não se preocupe com os pescoços decapitados."

"Agora é que vai ficar divertido", sorriu Aioria. "Cuidado para não ser ofuscado pelo meu golpe, Shaka!"

Saltou para um dos pescoços, queimando o cosmos. Esperou pelo momento correto de atacar, de maneira a proveitar melhor o seu golpe. Reuniu o cosmos e criou uma bola de luz, da espessura dos pescoços. Era o Lightning Bolt. Como um tiro de canhão, seu golpe arrebentou três cabeças do enorme corpo. Os braços de Shaka passaram ao lado dele, jogaram os pedaços de pele sobre as bases decepadas, e logo passaram a costurar os ferimentos.

"Os braços estão..."

"Assim como Iolaus cauterizou os pescoços da hidra, meus braços hão de deixá-lo mais tranquilo", comentou Shaka. "Pode estourar as cabeças à vontade. Pelo menos nisso, eu sei que você é muito bom."

O cosmos atravessou mais um pescoço. Aioria deixou que os braços viessem costurar os ferimentos. No entanto, uma das cabeças arrancou um dos braços criados por Shaka, a fim de proteger o colega. Aioria rapidamente ajudou o outro braço a fechar o pescoço.

"Oh... Essas cabeças até que são inteligentes", comentou Shaka, surpreso. "Farei mais braços, não se preocupe."

Aioria saltou na direção da cabeça que atacara o braço e estourou-a com um único soco. Aproveitou o pescoço para saltar contra a do lado, mas foi subitamente atacado com uma cabeçada no estômago. O monstro ainda tentou mordê-lo, mas o cavaleiro conseguiu desviar. Notou que a cabeça que não lutava mexeu-se e empurrou a irmã para o lado, causando uma pequena confusão naquele meio. Uma cabeça começou a brigar com a outra, abrindo uma brecha perfeita para atacar.

"É agora. Fique esperto, Shaka!"

"Eu já estou pronto", respondeu o companheiro.

Concentrou todo o cosmos para aquele ataque. Lançou, ao mesmo tempo, cinco bolas de Lightining Bolt, uma para cada cabeça que brigava. Precisou afastar-se para não se machucar com a chuva de veneno que causou a morte de vários peixes na água. Parou nas costas do animal e finalmente pôde se concentrar na cabeça restante. Contudo, saltou das costas do monstro e se machucou um pouco na água, quando subitamente a hidra mergulhou e escondeu-se. Voltou para a margem, surpreso.

"Ela fugiu... E com a água envenenada assim, não posso fazer nada para trazê-la de volta."

"Por que não a matou?", perguntou Shaka. "Ela era a mais fácil de todas, e você poderia ter derrubado nesse ataque. Ou seis ataques ao mesmo tempo está fora do seu alcance?"

"Eu podia ter feito, Shaka. Mas por que eu devo atacá-la, quando ela me ajudou? Eu consegui a brecha para dar o golpe quando ela atrapalhou as demais cabeças."

"Agora eu vou ter de manter essa barreira até terminarmos de matá-la."

"Eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu gostaria de esperar um pouco, Shaka."

"Esperar?"

"Sim. Eu quero saber o que essa criatura vai fazer agora."

"Você é o que ficou me apressando o tempo todo para cumprirmos a missão. Por que quer esperar agora?"

"Porque eu não gosto de atacar quem não faz mal a ninguém. Por favor, Shaka. Vamos esperar até amanhã."

"Hum... Eu não me importo com isso. Mas você terá de me ajudar com essa barreira."

"Não tem problema."

Aioria olhou para a água envenenada em volta. Retraiu os braços, notou que sua pele estava bastante avermelhada. Precisava descansar um pouco antes de continuar com a missão.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Você está bem?"

Os braços estavam completamente enfaixados por conta dos ferimentos. Aioria olhou para as mãos, doloridas, e sorriu.

"Eu já estive pior. E o grosso da missão já está feito."

"Como espera lutar neste estado? Prefere que eu termine o trabalho para você? Não estou ferido."

"Não... Eu gostaria de terminar isso, Shaka. Eu só peço que você tire a barreira que dá acesso à vila."

"Mas... isso colocaria a vila em risco. Não é você quem dizia que a prioridade é a segurança da vila?"

"Sem dúvida, essa é a nossa prioridade. Mas não há perigo, eu garanto. Vamos até lá na margem. Quero terminar isso agora."

"Bem... Não sei o que pretende, Aioria, mas se está tão decidido..."

"Agora é a minha vez de dar uma de misterioso. Venha, vamos acabar com isso."

Shaka seguiu-o sem reclamar. Estava curioso com o que o colega tinha em mente, até porque Aioria parecia um pouco diferente de antes. Pararam numa venda, onde um homem tinha uma fileira de peixes à mostra, cada um com um preço. Aioria escolheu o mais gordo e bonito.

"O que pretende fazer com esse peixe? Ele é demais para nós dois", comentou Shaka.

"Não é para nós. Venha."

Pararam à margem. Aioria gritou para o mar.

"Ei, grandalhão! Eu trouxe um presente para você! Venha pegar!"

As pessoas em volta estranharam a atitude do rapaz, e Shaka achou pelo menos inútil.

"Acha que ele virá, depois de você arrancar várias cabeças?"

Mas ondas surgiram na água à medida que a enorme hidra surgia do fundo. A cabeça fitou Aioria e o peixe, sem atacar. Este sorriu.

"Eu sei que é pouco. Mas este é o meu agradecimento por você ter me ajudado ontem, amigo."

Os moradores saíram correndo e gritando quando a cabeça aproximou-se, abrindo a bocarra repleta de dentes pontiagudos. Entretanto, apenas o peixe foi mordido e engolido. A hidra ergueu um pouco a cabeça para mandar a comida goela abaixo e logo se aproximou de novo de Aioria, que lhe tocou o focinho.

"Eu tenho a resposta que procura, amigo. Ouça-a através do meu cosmos."

Como se o compreendesse, a hidra fechou os olhos e esperou tranquilamente. O cosmos fluiu através dela, enquanto Aioria comunicava-se mentalmente. Depois de alguns minutos, a cabeça encostou a testa nele, gentilmente.

"Shaka, desfaça a barreira."

"Vai libertá-la?"

"Ela me prometeu que nunca mais voltará à costa dos humanos. E eu acredito nela. Por favor, faça isso. Se algo acontecer, eu me responsabilizarei inteiramente. Confie em mim, por favor."

"Essa não é a nossa missão."

"Nossa missão é eliminar o perigo. Você está vendo algum perigo por aqui?"

Aioria encarou-o, sério. A pacífica cabeça continuou encostada no cavaleiro, de maneira dócil. Shaka encarou-o e respondeu:

"Não. Não há nenhum perigo, contanto que ela fique longe dos humanos."

Com um movimento de braço, a barreira foi desfeita. Aioria sorriu para o animal.

"Agora você está livre. Vá e não volte mais para a costa, garoto. Busque uma maneira de ser feliz, longe daqui."

A onda cobriu Aioria por completo, que não se importou. O veneno já tinha se diluído na água à noite. Shaka aproximou-se para vê-la partir.

"A hidra não tem nove cabeças", disse Aioria.

"Isso não está escrito nos livros."

"Os livros estão errados. A hidra tem apenas uma cabeça. Entretanto, quando esta é cortada, nascem duas. A nova cabeça é agressiva, porque precisa proteger a cabeça original. Provavelmente essa pequena sofreu bastante para chegar às nove cabeças..."

"Pequena?"

"É só um filhote. Você me disse que a hidra possui quarenta metros de altura. Nós enfrentamos apenas o filhote. Ela estava vagando por aí porque a mãe dela foi morta por Héracles. Como não encontrou a mãe no mar, passou a procurar na costa. Enquanto procurava, as demais cabeças atacavam qualquer um que pudesse representar uma ameaça a ela. Mas... Se ela permanecer apenas com aquela cabeça, a original, não vai fazer mal a ninguém. Afinal, todos têm o direito de viver."

"Mas isso vai tirar as vidas dos peixes que ela comer daqui por diante. Seu ato de bondade não é justo na visão desses peixes. Chama isso de justiça?"

"Matar para sobreviver é natureza. Os animais sobrevivem matando os outros, e não é possível fugir disso. Mas nem sempre precisamos matar, Shaka. Justiça é pouparmos a vida do próximo quando há uma maneira menos violenta de resolver o problema. A hidra também tem o direito de lutar pela própria vida, e é isso que ela pediu para mim quando me ajudou. Se tanto a hidra quanto os peixes terão o direito de lutar pela própria vida, então será justiça. Meu irmão sempre dizia isso para mim."

"Seu irmão?"

"Sim. Você sabe, ele me ensinou a ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Aprendi isso com ele."

'Eis o final da história', pensou Shaka. 'Eu não contei, mas Aioria fez exatamente como o irmão Aioros...' Sorriu e deu meia volta. Aioria foi atrás, meio irritado.

"Ei! Eu estou falando com você e é assim que me responde? Virando as costas e indo embora?"

"É que você é muito barulhento", respondeu Shaka, de bom humor.

"Me desculpe por ser mais comunicativo que você!"

"Você é tão comunicativo quanto um papagaio."

"Eu juro que esta é a última vez que faço uma missão com você, Shaka!"

"É mesmo? Eu não me importaria de trabalhar com o irmão do grande Aioros novamente."

Aioria parou, estupefato. Não esperava ouvir aquilo de um colega. Shaka acabara de reconhecer o valor de seu irmão, apesar de todos o chamarem de traidor. Definitivamente não era como aqueles que o menosprezavam por ser o 'irmão do traidor'. Se ele não fosse tão irritante, até poderiam ser amigos. Sorriu e continuou andando ao lado do parceiro.

"Ok, eu retiro o que disse. Mas alguém precisa ser comunicativo quando trabalha com um sujeito quase mudo!"

"Eu não sou quase mudo. Você não pode fazer suposições baseadas na quantidade de bobagens que fala."

"Bobagens? Quem é o irritante aqui?"

"Heh."

"Você está rindo do quê?"

"Realmente, foi muito mais fácil fazer a missão com o seu irmão."

"Eu sei que não sou bom como ele!"

"Não é nem essa a questão. Ele não era tão barulhento."

"Mas sou eu quem ele deixou para o mundo!"

"Quanto a isso... você tem razão", sorriu Shaka. "Mas eu me pergunto se tudo vai ficar bem daqui em diante."

"O que quer dizer?"

Shaka parou, voltado para Aioria.

"Eu não acho que você vá nos trair um dia, Aioria. Mas todos do Santuário acham. Se eu fosse você, repensaria no modo de agir para não atrair más opiniões. Eu não quero lutar contra você um dia."

"Como se isso fosse acontecer."

"Eu não sei. Eu posso enxergar o mundo à minha volta sem ver... Mas não posso ver o futuro."

Shaka continuou a andar, com ar de mistério. Aioria seguiu com ele, sem dar mais atenção ao conselho do parceiro. Estava contente por ter encontrado uma pessoa que respeitava o seu irmão.

Não... Não lutaria jamais contra Shaka.

Jamais.

FIM

* * *

><p>Notas: Obrigada por lerem até o final! *_* Espero que tenham gostado da fic!<p> 


End file.
